


algorithms

by chileancarmenere



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were created running numbers through your processor, but she cannot be reduced to that.</p>
<p>('cause Joker/EDI is cute and blah blah blah, but human/synthetic lesbian lovin' is where it's at)</p>
            </blockquote>





	algorithms

The skin you wear is smooth metal and plastics. Humans have nerve endings in their skin – you’ve seen Joker curse when static electricity sparks under his hand, seen Shepard wince as she rubs a bruise on her shoulder. You’ve seen Specialist Traynor shiver at the cool air in the CIC. You don’t know how it is that when she runs her fingertips along your forearm, you feel as though there is electricity dancing under the titanium.

Cognitively, you knew that humans were warm and soft. Tissues and blood vessels and metabolic reactions fueling endothermy – you knew all the theory. But somehow you were caught unawares when she curled up against you, her breath on your shoulder, a thousand data points processed in a nanosecond to tell you it was warm and smelled like her mint toothpaste. She rested her head on your shoulder and although you know you prefer a body that is hard and resistant to weaponry, maybe for just one second you wished you had a soft shoulder for her to sink into.

One millisecond. You are a quantum supercomputer, after all.

If you cared to scan your files, you would know that sex robots existed long before humans thought of leaving the Sol system. You don’t need searches to tell you that; one minute in the Citadel gives you plenty of data. A quick peek at Jeff’s extranet bookmarks tells you all you need to know about synthetic porn. Arousal in a human female faced with a naked robot wasn’t all that surprising, in context. What _was_ surprising was when you realized you could care, too.

There are benefits to a robotic body. Clothes don’t hide infrared radiation. At the end of a long day, you walk past Specialist Traynor’s station; you analyzed and downloaded information on kinematics of the human female body when engaged in something the extranet called a “sultry walk.” You already knew, from the heat spike in her cheeks and elsewhere, that she’d turn around and follow you into the elevator. When she hooks her fingers under your “hair” and pulls you forwards, you think you finally understand those human poems and songs about _longing_ and _desire_.

_Thank God you don’t short out in the shower_ , she breathes into your ear. And you laugh.

She claims it was your voice, first. You believe her – you were curious enough after the preliminary readings on her erogenous zones that you did some research, and eventually wound up on the topic of arousal by audio stimulation. She says it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard. Maybe it makes you a deviant – more than an AI with a hopeless crush already is – but you think her sweet, slightly hesitant accent is just as beautiful as any asari-composed symphony.

Your algorithms were written with several key processes in mind. When you fulfill these processes, circuits are completed, quantum bits are sent, positive feedback loops spark into being. Your preferences are written into you already; you knew what you were going to like long before you ever received any real-time data on it. At least, you thought you did – but she has a way of smashing through your algorithms. She is lovely and terrifying and _alive_ , a rock thrown through your quantum spiderweb.

_You can like things?_ Shepard asks and you want to say _I think I can love them_.


End file.
